The present invention is directed to intercalated layered materials and, optionally, exfoliates thereof, prepared by contacting, and thereby intercalating, a layered silicate material, e.g., a phyllosilicate, such as a smectite clay, with a spacing/coupling agent that is multi-positively charged (hereinafter xe2x80x9cmulti-chargedxe2x80x9d), preferably dual-charged, and co-intercalation of the layered material with a co-intercalant (as co-intercalant polymerizable reactants, or as the oligomer co-intercalant or polymer co-intercalant) to form nanocomposite materials. The co-intercalant monomer, oligomer or polymer can be intercalated after or together with intercalation of the multi-charged spacing/coupling agent, such as by direct compounding, e.g., by combining a multi-charged onium ion-intercalated layered material and a co-intercalant monomer, polymer or oligomer in a mixing or extruding device to produce the co-intercalated layered material and the nanocomposite. The interlaminar spacing of adjacent layers (platelets) of the layered material (d-spacing minus one platelet thickness of the layered material) is expanded at least 3 xc3x85, preferably at least 5 xc3x85, to at least about 10 xc3x85, preferably to at least about 15 xc3x85, and usually to about 18 xc3x85 by contacting the layered material with the multi-charged spacing/coupling agent for simultaneous or subsequent intercalation with co-intercalant polymer reactants, an oligomer co-intercalant or a polymer co-intercalant. The multi-charged spacing/coupling agents have at least two charged, ion-exchange atoms capable of ion-exchanging with Li+, Na+, K+, Ca+2, Mg+2, or other inorganic cations that occur within the interlayer spaces between adjacent silicate layers or platelets of the layered silicate materials being intercalated. The association of the layered material inorganic cations with the at least two charged sites of the multi-charged spacing/coupling agent enables the conversion of the hydrophilic interior clay platelet surfaces to hydrophobic platelet surfaces, by substantially complete ion-exchange of the interlayer exchangeable cations on the platelet surfaces with the onium ions, while intercalating and ion-exchanging substantially less onium ions into the space between adjacent platelets, leaving more space for co-intercalation of an oligomer or polymer when compared with single-charged onium ion analogues. Therefore, polymerizable monomers capable of reacting to form a polymer co-intercalant, or polymerizable oligomer co-intercalant molecules, or a co-intercalant polymer can be easily and more fully intercalated between adjacent platelets of the layered silicate material, e.g., smectite clay platelets.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a fully polymerized co-intercalant polymer, having a weight average molecular weight between about 100 and about 5 million, preferably about 1,000 to about 500,000, can be co-intercalated between adjacent platelets of the multi-charged spacing/coupling agent-intercalated layered material, preferably simultaneously with dispersing the multi-charged onium ion-intercalated layered material into a matrix polymer, i.e., by direct compounding of the multi-charged spacing/coupling agent-intercalated layered material with the co-intercalant oligomer or polymer, by adding excess co-intercalant oligomer or polymer, and without separation of the resulting intercalate, the excess co-intercalant polymer becomes the matrix polymerxe2x80x94the same as the co-intercalant polymer. The intercalation of the multi-charged spacing/coupling agent and a co-intercalant oligomer or polymer, or its monomeric reactants (co-intercalant polymerizable monomer reactants, co-intercalant oligomer, and co-intercalant polymer being referred to collectively as xe2x80x9cintercalant polymerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cco-intercalant polymerxe2x80x9d hereinafter for simplicity), results in a completely homogeneous dispersion of co-intercalated layered material in a matrix polymer, or a nanocomposite composition. Optionally, the nanocomposite material can be sheared, at or above the melt temperature of the matrix polymer, to exfoliate up to 100% of the tactoids or platelet clusters into individual platelets such that more than 50% by weight of the platelets are in the form of single platelets, e.g., more than 60%; more than 70%; more than 80%; or more than 90% by weight of the layered material can be completely exfoliated into single platelet layers.
The intercalates of the present invention can be used as organoclays for sorption of organic materials, or can be dispersed uniformly into solvents to increase the viscosity of organic liquids; or the intercalates can be dispersed into matrix polymer materials to form polymer/clay intercalate nanocomposites, e.g., by direct compounding of the multi-charged spacing/coupling agent-intercalated clay with sufficient co-intercalant oligomer or polymer to achieve sufficient intercalation of the clay to form a concentrate, that can later be mixed with a matrix polymer and/or additional intercalant polymer, or different polymeric materials to form a nanocomposite. Alternatively, the multi-charged spacing/coupling agent-intercalated clay can be co-intercalated with monomer reactants that are polymerizable to form the polymer co-intercalant.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the multi-charged spacing/coupling agent-intercalated layered material can be dispersed in a matrix monomer followed by polymerization of the matrix monomer, in-situ, e.g., by adding a curing agent, to form the nanocomposite material. Also, curing agents can be directly incorporated into monomeric reactants that are co-intercalated between platelets of the multi-charged spacing/coupling agent-intercalated clay followed by polymerization of the reactant intercalant monomers that have been intercalated into the clay interlayer galleries.
In accordance with an important feature of the present invention, if an intercalant polymer is co-intercalated into the multi-charged spacing/coupling agent-intercalated clay galleries to form a co-intercalate and additional polymer is added to form a nanocomposite, the co-intercalant polymer can be directly compounded with the matrix polymer to form a nanocomposite easily, and the co-intercalate can be more fully loaded with co-intercalant polymer than if a single-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agent were used to space the platelets. If the polymerizable co-intercalant monomers, or a polymerizable oligomer intercalant is co-intercalated into the clay galleries, the co-intercalant(s) can be polymerized together with a desired monomer, oligomer or polymer matrix material, and the matrix material then can be polymerized or further polymerized together with the co-intercalant and compounded to form the nanocomposite.
It is well known that phyllosilicates, such as smectite clays, e.g., sodium montmorillonite and calcium montmorillonite, can be treated with organic molecules, such as organic ammonium ions, phosphonium ions, or sulfonium ions (onium ions), to intercalate the organic molecules between adjacent, planar silicate layers, for ion-exchange of the organic onium ion molecules with the interlayer exchangeable cations to space the adjacent layers or platelets of the layered silicate material (interlaminar spacing) sufficiently for intercalation of a polymer between the spaced layers, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,007; 4,810,734 and 5,164,460. The thus-treated, intercalated phyllosilicates, having interlayer spacings increased by at least 3 xc3x85, preferably at least 5 xc3x85, to an interlayer (interlaminer) spacing of at least about 10-25 Angstroms (xc3x85) and up to about 100 xc3x85 then can be exfoliated, e.g., the silicate layers are separated, e.g., mechanically, by high shear mixing. The individual silicate layers, when admixed with a matrix polymer, before, after or during the polymerization of the matrix polymer, e.g., a polyamidexe2x80x94see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,007; 4,810,734; 5,102,948; and 5,385,776xe2x80x94have been found to substantially improve one or more properties of the matrix polymer, such as mechanical strength, oxygen impermeability, and/or high temperature characteristics.
Exemplary prior art composites, also called xe2x80x9cnanocompositesxe2x80x9d, are disclosed in a published PCT application of Allied Signal, Inc. WO 93/04118 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,776, disclosing the admixture of individual platelet particles derived from intercalated layered silicate materials, with a matrix polymer to form a nanocomposite having one or more properties of the matrix polymer improved by the addition of the at least partially exfoliated intercalate. As disclosed in WO 93/04118 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,670, the intercalate is formed (the interlayer spacing between adjacent silicate platelets is increased) by adsorption of a silane coupling agent or an onium cation, such as a quaternary ammonium compound, having a reactive group which is compatible with the matrix polymer. Such quaternary ammonium cations are well known to convert a highly hydrophilic clay, such as sodium or calcium montmorillonite, into an organophilic clay capable of sorbing organic molecules.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, intercalates are prepared by contacting a layered silicate material, such as a phyllosilicate, with a multi-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agent, such as a di-onium ion spacing/coupling agent compound, and having at least 2 carbon atoms, up to about 24 carbon atoms separating the two onium cations. Exemplary of such suitable multi-charged spacing/coupling agent molecules include quaternary diammonium ions, disulfonium ions, diphosphonium ions, dioxonium ions, or any multi-charged onium ion compound of an element in Groups V or VI of the periodic table of elements.
The multi-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agents useful in accordance with the present invention may be multi-charged upon dissociation of anions from the molecule when dissolved in water and/or an organic solvent, or the molecule may be neutral and subsequently protonated to provide onium ion molecules having multiple positively charged atoms, in solution.
Depending upon the cation exchange capacity of the layered silicate material, e.g., a smectite clay, the interior platelet surfaces of the silicate platelets include negative charge centers that have spacings that vary between about 4 xc3x85 and about 20 xc3x85 (equal to the spacing, or distance, between adjacent exchangeable cations in the interlaminar space).
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, it has been found that multi-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agents can be intercalated between adjacent platelets to ion-exchange with interlayer cations, e.g., Na+ ions, to balance the negative charge centers within the same silicate platelet surface, at each properly spaced charged onium ion atom, to space adjacent platelets sufficiently, using less spacing/coupling agent. In the preferred embodiment, at least two of the charged atoms of the multi-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agent are spaced with intermediate organic molecules, e.g., xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2; and the like, to space the charged onium ion atoms (e.g., Nxc2x1 space xe2x80x94N+) a distance of about 5 xc3x85 (for high charge density layered materials) to about 24 xc3x85 (for low charge density layered materials). With such preferred spacing between charged onium ion atoms, ion-exchange with interlayer cations occurs at both charged onium ion atoms, thereby necessitating less onium ion intercalation to achieve complete ion-exchange, while achieving sufficient silicate platelet spacing for oligomer or polymer co-intercalation, and permitting co-intercalation of higher quantities of co-intercalant oligomer or polymer.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a layered material having a high charge density, having a spacing between adjacent interlayer platelet surface negative charge centers in the range of about 6 xc3x85 to about 12 xc3x85 can be ion-exchanged at both adjacent charged atoms of a dual-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agent that has the charged atoms spaced a distance of about 4 xc3x85 to about 14 xc3x85 or 16 xc3x85. The spacing between the closest two charged atoms of the multi-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agent need not be exactly the same as the spacing between adjacent exchangeable cations on the platelet surface of the layered material since each negative charge within and extending above the platelet surface (corresponding to the location of the exchangeable cations) diffuses radially outwardly, from the negative charge center, a distance of about 5 xc3x85. The dashed line circles surrounding the adjacent negative charge centers, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, represent diffusing negative charges that are weaker farther away from the negative charge center, and are located directly above the exchangeable cations, e.g., Na+, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Preferred spacing between closest charged atoms of the spacing/coupling agent for high to medium charge density (150 milliequivelents per 100 grams C.E.C.* to 70 milliequivelents per 100 grams C.E.C.*) layered materials is about 6 xc3x85 to about 20 xc3x85, corresponding to a C3 to C10 molecule backbone in the organic spacing molecule between charged onium ion atoms. Preferred spacing between onium ion spacing/coupling agent charged atoms for medium to low charge density (70 milliequivelents per 100 grams C.E.C.* to 30 milliequivelents per 100 grams C.E.C.*) layered materials is about 12 xc3x85 to about 24 xc3x85, corresponding to a C6 to C12 molecule backbone in the organic spacing molecule covalently bonded to both charged onium ion atoms.
In accordance with an important feature of the present invention, best results are achieved by mixing the layered material with the (multi-charged spacing/coupling agent, in a concentration of at least about 0.25 moles of onium ion multi-positively charged, cation portion of the onium ion compound) per mole of interlayer exchangeable cations, preferably at least a 0.5:1 molar ratio, more preferably at least 1:1 molar ratio of multi-charged onium ion cation:exchangeable interlayer cations. When less than all of the interlayer cations are ion-exchanged with multi-charged onium ions, the remainder of the interlayer cations can remain in place, or at least a portion of the remaining interlayer cations may be exchanged with single-charged onium ions. For most layered materials, such as sodium montmorillonite clays, the above molar ratios are achieved by intercalating at least about 2% by weight, preferably at least about 5% by weight multi-charged spacing/coupling agent compound, more preferably at least about 10% by weight, and most preferably about 30% to about 200% by weight multi-charged spacing/coupling agent cation, based on the dry weight of the layered material in the intercalating composition. Regardless of the concentration of multi-charged spacing/coupling agent compound in the intercalating composition, the weight ratio of multi-charged spacing/coupling agent intercalant: layered material should be at least 1:20, preferably at least 1:10, more preferably at least 1:5, and most preferably at least about 1:4 to achieve sufficient intercalation of one or more co-intercalants such as oligomer or polymer (or its monomeric reactants) between adjacent inner surfaces of adjacent platelets of the layered material. The multi-charged spacing/coupling agent compound sorbed between and ion-exchanged with the silicate platelets, via ion-exchange at multiple charged atoms, causes surprisingly easy intercalation of a co-intercalant oligomer or polymer, in greater amounts than heretofore possible, or intercalation of increased amounts of monomeric reactants for polymerization in-situ.
In accordance with an important feature of the present invention, it has been found that a multi-charged spacing/coupling agent-intercalated phyllosilicate, such as a smectite clay, can be co-intercalated easily with a co-intercalant polymer to form an intercalate that has unexpectedly superior intercalate dispersibility in a matrix polymer, and unexpectedly can be co-intercalated with higher amounts of co-intercalate polymer molecules. The intercalate also can be added to any other matrix polymer to enhance a number of properties of the matrix polymer, including tensile strength, heat distortion temperature, glass transition temperature, gas-impermeability, elongation, and the like.
The multi-charged spacing/coupling agent-intercalated layered material, that is co-intercalated with a polymer co-intercalant, and/or exfoliates thereof, can be admixed with a matrix polymer or other organic monomer compound(s) or composition to increase the viscosity of the organic compound or provide a matrix polymer/intercalate and/or matrix polymer/exfoliate composition to enhance one or more of the above-mentioned properties of the matrix polymer.
The multi-charged spacing/coupling agent-intercalated layered material and intercalating process of the present invention provide a unique organoclay useful for all known purposes of organoclays, that includes more interlayer space for sorption of organic liquids and gases. Also, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the intercalate can be added, particularly by direct compounding (mixing the intercalate directly into a matrix polymer melt) of the intercalate with any matrix polymer, thermoplastic or thermosetting. Examples of market-available resin systems for use as the co-intercalant polymer and/or the matrix polymer of the nanocomposites include epoxy resins such as: Bisphenol A-derived resins, Epoxy cresol Novolac resins, Epoxy phenol Novolac resins, Bisphenol F resins, polynuclear phenol-glycidyl ether-derived resins, cycloaliphatic epoxy resins, aromatic and heterocyclic glycidyl amine resins, tetraglycidylmethylenedianiline-derived resins, nylons, such as nylon-6 and nylon 66, and particularly MXD6 nylon (meta-xylylene diamine and adipic acid polymerized polyamides).
Whenever used in this Specification, the terms set forth shall have the following meanings:
xe2x80x9cLayered Materialxe2x80x9d shall mean an inorganic material, such as a smectite clay mineral, that is in the form of a plurality of adjacent, bound layers and has a thickness, for each layer, of about 3 xc3x85 to about 50 xc3x85, preferably about 10 xc3x85.
xe2x80x9cPlateletsxe2x80x9d shall mean individual layers of the Layered Material.
xe2x80x9cIntercalatexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cIntercalatedxe2x80x9d shall mean a Layered Material that includes multi-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agent molecules disposed between adjacent platelets of the Layered Material and ion-exchanged with cations of an inner platelet surface at multiple (at least two) charged atoms of the spacing/coupling agent to increase the interlayer spacing between the adjacent platelets at least 3 xc3x85, preferably at least 5 xc3x85 to an interlayer spacing, for example, of at least about 10 xc3x85, preferably to at least about 15 xc3x85, e.g., 18 xc3x85; and after intercalation of a co-intercalant polymer, the d-spacing of the co-intercalate is increased to at least about 20 xc3x85, preferably to 25 xc3x85 to 35 xc3x85.
xe2x80x9cIntercalationxe2x80x9d shall mean a process for forming an Intercalate.
xe2x80x9cMulti-charged Spacing/Coupling Agentxe2x80x9d shall mean a monomeric organic compound that includes at least two positively charged atoms, such as two or more protonated nitrogen (ammonium or quaternary ammonium) atoms (N+); two or more positively charged phosphorous (phosphonium) atoms (P+); two or more positively charged sulfur (sulfonium) atoms (S+); two or more positively charged oxygen (oxonium) atoms (O+); or any combination of two or more N+, P+, S+ and/or O+ atoms that are spaced by at least two substituted or unsubstituted carbon atoms, preferably separated by 3 to 24, more preferably 3 to 6 carbon atoms. Preferred are di-quaternary ammonium compounds that include two spaced positively charged atoms selected from N+, P+, S+, O+ or a combination of any two or more. When dissolved in water and/or an organic solvent, an anion may dissociate from the multi-charged spacing/coupling agent compound leaving a multi-charged cation molecule having at least two positively charged atoms selected from nitrogen, phosphorus, sulfur, and/or oxygen, the positively charged atoms spaced by two or more carbon atoms; the multi-charged onium ion preferably having a positively charged atom disposed on opposite ends of a di-positively charged onium ion spacing/coupling agent intercalant molecule.
xe2x80x9cCo-intercalationxe2x80x9d shall mean a process for forming an intercalate by intercalation of a multi-charged spacing/coupling agent and, at the same time or separately, co-intercalation of an oligomer or polymer, or intercalation of co-intercalant polymerizable monomers capable of reacting or polymerizing to form a polymer.
xe2x80x9cConcentratexe2x80x9d shall mean an intercalate formed by intercalation of a multi-charged spacing/coupling agent and a co-intercalant polymer, said intercalate combined with a matrix polymer, in an intercalate concentration greater than needed to improve one or more properties of the matrix polymer, so that the concentrate can be mixed with additional matrix polymer to form a nanocomposite composition or a commercial article.
xe2x80x9cIntercalating Carrierxe2x80x9d shall mean a carrier comprising water and/or an organic solvent used with the multi-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agent and/or with the co-intercalant polymer or co-intercalant polymerizable monomers or oligomers to form an Intercalating Composition capable of achieving Intercalation of the multi-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agent and, at the same time or separately, intercalation of the co-intercalant polymer or co-intercalant polymerizable monomers or oligomers between platelets of the Layered Material.
xe2x80x9cIntercalating Compositionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cIntercalant Compositionxe2x80x9d shall mean a composition comprising a multi-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agent, and/or an intercalant polymer or intercalant polymerizable monomers or oligomers and a Layered Material, with or without an Intercalating Carrier.
xe2x80x9cExfoliatexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cExfoliatedxe2x80x9d shall mean individual platelets of an Intercalated Layered Material, or tactoids or clusters of individual platelets, e.g., 2-10 platelets, preferably 2-5 platelets, that are smaller in total thickness than the non-exfoliated Layered Material, dispersed as individual platelets or tactoids throughout a carrier material, such as water, a polymer, an alcohol or glycol, or any other organic solvent, or throughout a matrix polymer.
xe2x80x9cExfoliationxe2x80x9d shall mean a process for forming an Exfoliate from an Intercalate.
xe2x80x9cMatrix Polymerxe2x80x9d shall mean a thermoplastic or thermosetting polymer that the Intercalate or Exfoliate is dispersed within to improve the mechanical strength, thermal resistance, e.g., raise the glass transition temperature (Tg), and/or the decrease gas (O2) impermeability of the Matrix Polymer.
In brief, the present invention is directed to organoclays or intercalated layered materials prepared by intercalation of a multi-charged spacing/coupling agent between adjacent silicate platelets of a swellable layered material and co-intercalates and nanocomposite materials formed by co-intercalating monomer, oligomer or polymer molecules between the spacing/coupling agent-intercalated planar silicate layers or platelets of the swellable layered material, such as a phyllosilicate, preferably a smectite clay, such as sodium montmorillonite clay. The spacing of adjacent layers of the layered material is expanded at least 3 xc3x85, preferably at least about 5 xc3x85 to at least about 10 xc3x85, preferably to at least about 15 xc3x85, usually about 15-30 xc3x85 with the multi-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agent to form the novel organoclays. The co-intercalation of a monomer, oligomer or polymer (hereinafter sometimes collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d) co-intercalant then increases the d-spacing of adjacent layers to at least about 20 xc3x85, preferably to about 25 xc3x85 to about 35 xc3x85, and up to about 300 xc3x85, for use in increasing the viscosity of organic liquids and, in a preferred embodiment, for admixture with a matrix polymer to form a nanocomposite material or composition.
The present invention is directed to a method of preparing intercalated layered materials prepared by intercalation of a multi-charged onium ion spacing/coupling agent and, in a preferred embodiment, co-intercalating an oligomeric or polymeric co-intercalant into the galleries of the layered material to form intercalates or intercalate concentrate compositions for incorporation into, as by direct compounding with a matrix polymer melt, one or more matrix polymers.
The present invention also is directed to exfoliates prepared from the intercalate or intercalate concentrate compositions. The exfoliate can be prepared by diluting the concentrate in a (or additional) matrix polymer, and then curing. The presence of polymerizable monomer or oligomer or polymer in the galleries of the layered materials makes the layered materials compatible with a matrix polymer, when the intercalate is added to additional matrix polymer that is the same as the monomer, oligomer or polymer co-intercalated. When a polymer curing agent is added, the layered materials may be exfoliated by virtue of an expanding, polymerizing intercalated monomer or oligomer and resulting polymer molecules dispersed between platelet layers, depending upon the degree of polymerization achieved. The intercalates, and/or exfoliated individual or tactoid layers of the layered materials, will perform as a polymer reinforcement and molecule (gas) barrier in a matrix polymer to improve the mechanical properties and barrier properties, e.g., lower gas permeability and raise glass transition temperature (Tg), of the matrix polymer. The exfoliate also can be prepared by directly adding a curing agent to the monomer-/oligomer-/or polymer-intercalated concentrate. The curing agent will penetrate into the gallery region of the intercalate to react with the polymerizable monomers, oligomers or polymers previously co-intercalated in the interlayer gallery and form uniformly dispersed platelets or multi-layer intercalates or tactoids in a nanocomposite comprising the intercalate, and/or exfoliate thereof, and a matrix polymer.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the intercalate can be added into a polar organic compound or a polar organic compound-containing composition carrier or organic solvent to provide unexpectedly viscous carrier compositions, for delivery of the carrier or solvent, or for administration of an active compound that is dissolved or dispersed in the carrier or solvent. Such compositions, especially the high viscosity gels, are particularly useful for delivery of active compounds, such as oxidizing agents for hair waving lotions, and drugs for topical administration, since extremely high viscosities are obtainable; and for admixtures of the intercalate, or exfoliate thereof, with polar solvents in modifying rheology, e.g., of cosmetics, oil-well drilling fluids, paints, lubricants, especially food grade lubricants, in the production of lubricants, grease, and the like. Such intercalates and/or exfoliates also are especially useful in admixture with matrix thermoplastic or thermosetting polymers in the manufacture of nanocomposites for forming polymeric articles.
The intercalate-containing and/or exfoliate-containing organic liquid compositions can be in the form of a stable thixotropic gel that is not subject to phase separation and can be used to deliver any active materials, such as in the cosmetic, hair care and pharmaceutical industries. The layered material is intercalated by contact with a multi-charged spacing/coupling agent to form the novel organoclays. Simultaneous or later addition of a co-intercalant oligomer or polymer to the onium ion-intercalated layered material, such as by direct compounding in an extruder to co-intercalate the oligomer or polymer between adjacent spaced phyllosilicate platelets and optionally separate (exfoliate) the layered material into individual platelets, provides the co-intercalated layered material for admixture with a matrix polymer to form a nanocomposite composition.
Addition of the co-intercalate to a matrix polymer melt enhances one or more properties of the matrix polymer melt, such as strength or temperature resistance, and particularly gas impermeability; or mixing the intercalate or co-intercalate with a carrier or solvent material maintains and/or increases viscosity and thixotropy of the carrier material. The intercalates and co-intercalates of the present invention are easily, homogeneously and uniformly dispersed throughout the carrier or solvent to achieve new and unexpected viscosities in the carrier/platelet compositions even after addition of an active organic compound, such as a cosmetic component or a medicament, for administration of the active organic compound(s) from the composition. The co-intercalates of the present invention are easily, homogeneously and uniformly dispersed in a matrix polymer to provide new and unexpected gas barrier and strength properties to matrix polymers. The above and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the drawings.